My Life
by EnonymousUser
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots with my original character and her daily life in the Heffley household.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, the name is EnonymousUser, and I guess I'm a new author in this section. I've been on Fanfiction for a few months, but who wants to listen to my boring story? Anyways, this will be a collection of one-shots with my own original character. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Diary of the Wimpy Kid**_

My Life

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>I was soundly asleep, enjoy the quiet atmosphere; it was calm and peaceful until the alarm rang. It blared loudly like a baby screaming for attention and I groaned while trying to turn it off. Rubbing my eyes, I read the clock and it said 7:00; staying in bed for a few minutes, I forced my body to leave the bed. Quickly gathering my clothes of today and towel, I raced to the bathroom and took my morning shower. Feeling fresh and ready to go, I stepped out of the bathroom and return to my room to retrieve my school bag fill with brand new school supplies for the new year. I walk out only to see my older brother, Rodrick, giving "advice" to my younger brother, Greg.<p>

"Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, and don't sit down with anyone. Ah, who am I kidding? You'll be dead at homeschool by the end of the year anyway." Rodrick smirked; Greg on the other hand, turned pale. I shook my head, walking towards Greg and placing my arm around his skinny shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, Greg, he doesn't know what he's talking about. You'll be fine, just be yourself and you'll see how fun middle school is." I reassured him with a confident smile; he gave me a small smile before heading downstairs to eat; I turn to my brother giving him a stern look, "Why do you need to belittle him, Rodrick?" He shrugged.

"Hey, mom told me to give advice to him and I did." He retorted and I rolled my eyes.

"If that's your definition of advice, you must really be something." I began to walk towards the steps, but stopped and turn to face Rodrick. "Oh, school starts in 20 minutes, so I suggest you hurry up if you want to eat breakfast." He responded with a 'whatever' and went to his room; I descended from the stairs and into the kitchen. The aroma of bacon, eggs and toast being cooked was heaven to my nose.

"Morning mom." She turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Morning Isabella." I skipped to my dad.

"Morning daddy." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart." He looked at me with sparkling eyes; I sat down and mom served my breakfast. Slowly chewing my food, I asked Greg to pass me the orange juice only to be stopped when Rodrick snatched it away from his hand. He chugged it down, not bothering to grab a cup; I glared at him.

"Rodrick! What did I say about drinking from the container?" scolded mom; he was busy eating the left over eggs from the pan with a spoon.

"To not…drink it…from…there." Rodrick answered between his food. Mom sadly sighed, but didn't bother to argue further since she needed to feed Manny. I got up from my seat and place my dirty dishes in the sink. Grabbing my car keys and school bags, I quickly said goodbye to everyone. I overheard my mom yelling at my brother to hurry up or else he'll be late to school; he came out, closing the door and fishing out his keys from his pockets. I unlocked my 2011 Fusion Hybrid and plopped myself in the driver's seat. My dad bought it for me as a birthday present and for passing my driver's test on the first try. It also had to do with my remarkable grades I received on my report car. I backed from the driveway and slowly onto the road; I knew that my older brother was watching me since he envied me and the car dad bought. Hey, I earned it! I honked and drove away from the house to school; oh I love how jealous my brother is.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's one one-shot and many more to come that is if anyone reviews. So please, review! It would mean a lot to me.<strong>

_**EnonymousUser**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'd like to thank GreekHuntress for the review; put a smile on my face and I love how you think my story is interesting and original ^_^! Anyways, here's the second one-shot.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

My Life

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>It was a Friday, very quiet. Too quiet for my taste; I look at the clock on the wall and I read 3:20. Umm, this is very odd; Rodrick should be practicing his so called "music" with his band mates in the garage by now. Or at least come home and begin to prepare, either way, I don't care. Actually, I'm quite thankful that they aren't here yet; slowly closing my eyes to take a short nap, I lean against one of the couch pillows taking in the peacefulness until…<p>

BAM

"I'm HOME!" yelled Rodrick into the semi-deserted house; I groaned. Not even _one_ second; I sighed and turn my head to see him throw his backpack lazily on the floor.

"There was no need to yell." I complained, scratching my head. He rolled his eyes and walked past me to the kitchen. I quickly rose from the comfortable couch and followed Rodrick in the kitchen. "Where were you?" He was munching down some cookies and then drank a glass of milk.

"Who are you? Mom?" I sighed.

"No. I just want to know that's all." He snickered and closed the fridge since nothing in there satisfied him.

"I was held behind by Mr. Lathrio, something like that."

"Mr. Lothario you mean?" I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's the difference?" He then checks the cabinets, but again, no luck. I chuckled and grab myself a glass of water. "Anyways, I'm gonna be in the garage getting ready to practice."

"Yeah, you go do that rock star." I joked while smirking; he faked a laugh and playfully pushed me out of the way. I smacked him on his back and went back to drinking my water; five minutes later, I hear the door open and many footsteps following afterwards. Voices were all talking at once and immediately, I knew it was Rodrick's friends/band-mates. Making my way out of the kitchen and into the living-room, I ignored Josh, Rodrick's bass player, checking me out. Josh sometimes tries to flirt with me any chance he gets, but it usually ends with him being rejected. By me. I turn on the TV and began to surf the channels finding something decent to watch; a shadow was looming above me and I knew it was Josh.

"Hey Bella, don't you look pretty?" he seductively whispered near my ear, his breath hitting my neck. I cringed mentally and shifted my body away from him, but still focused on the TV. He laughed at my reaction and he sat down near me so fast, I hadn't had time to stand up. Josh snaked his arm around my shoulders, gripping it tight so I couldn't move.

"Josh," I hissed, "let go."

"Ah, come one Bella, you know you enjoy this as much as I do." He gave a crooked smile, but I just glared at him.

"Yeah right." I scuffed; I try pulling away, but the more I try, the tighter his grip becomes. I got annoyed, "Josh, I'm not playing around. Let go of me!" He still wouldn't budge.

"Josh let go of her!" a new voice yelled; both of our heads turn to see Rodrick standing a few feet behind us. His eyes were full of anger and annoyance and his posture made himself look intimidating. Josh's arm flew off from my shoulder and I sighed a relief.

"Hey man, look, I'm sorry." Josh quiver to Rodrick; he, on the other hand, looked down at him, glaring. I was shock and surprised; sure I seen him do it to Greg, but it wasn't like this, nothing like this.

"Stay away from my little sister alright? Because if you're ever near her again, I will hurt you. Got it?" Rodrick spat, his voice full of venom. Josh nodded his head rapidly, not trusting his voice at the moment. "Good. Now all of you get in the garage; we've got practice to do." Everyone rushed out of the living room; I noticed Josh scratching is neck nervously and he looked sweaty. I looked down at my palms, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, you alright?" My head shot up from Rodrick's, surprisingly, soft voice; he eyed me protectively.

"Yeah." I looked down again, letting my dark brown hair slightly cover my face, but looked up again. "Thanks, Rodrick." I spoke softly.

"No problem, sis." He smiled for a second before it was replaced with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind, I got practice to attend." Rodrick strutted out of the room, trolling his drumsticks; I let a small smile crawl on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter two ^_^! More to come, so review please and also, I take criticism. <strong>

_**EnonymousUser**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, it's me and I like to thank for the reviews, made me happy ^.^! Anyways, here's chapter three.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid… **

My Life

By: EnonymousUser

* * *

><p>Nightfall quickly made its way into the sky; the moon brightly lit, the houses surrounding mine where all in lights. A perfect night for my parents! Wondering why? Well, today is their anniversary and dad had, surprisingly, planned this date out. Yes, he had a reservation made at this fancy restaurant named <em>Con Brio<em>. I heard it's the most elegant restaurant around the city, so why not? I, on the other hand, sat on the couch watching the TV, but also watching Manny, who's playing with his toys. I agreed that I would babysit him so my parents could have fun and also take some pressure off of my mom for a day. What babysitter is most responsible than me, his own sister?

My dad began to fidget his tie in front of the hallway mirror; he would stop and examine for a second before shaking his head and trying again. Making my way to dad, I place a hand on his shoulder and he turned his attention towards me.

"Dad, stop fixing your tie; it looks fine." I chuckled; he let a small laugh escape from his mouth.

"I know sweetheart, but today's a special day," he turned back to the mirror, "and…I want…everything…to…be…PERFECT!" He exclaimed; I stared at him with confusion written all over my face.

"Perfect as in the date or perfect as in you finally fix your tie?"

"Both." I saunter but to the comfy couch and watch the TV; five minutes into my show, I hear the pit-pattering of high-heeled shoes making its way down the steps and into the living room. I turn around and awed at my mother; she was wearing a beautiful red, surplice ruffled cocktail dress. It showed off her ravishing curves, all in the right places; her hair was shiny, smooth and silk with little curls at the end. She had on natural makeup that made her cheeks become light red as a rose against her skin; the black, opened, high-heeled stilettoes were a finishing touch. To put it in simpler words, she was an angel; I wasn't the only one who was awed, my dad was too.

"Wow, Susan…" he was speechless, "You look beautiful!" My mom giggled and a blush crept on her face.

"Why thank you, Frank." Greg walked into the living room and halted his steps when he saw our mom.

"Wow, Mom! You look incredible!" he gushed and my mom laughed.

"Thank you, Greg." She leaned towards him to plant a peck on the cheek. Greg, on the other hand, groaned and scrunched his face in disgust, but secretly, he enjoyed it. I laugh and went to pick up Manny from the floor. "Okay, Isabella, your father and I will be at Con_ Brio_. If anything happens, you know my phone is on okay?"

"Mom, quit worrying, I'll be fine; I had babysit Manny before and today is no different. You and dad just relax and have _fun_." I emphasized the word 'fun'; she smiled at me before nodding.

"Alright, alright. Well, we'll be leaving now," she turn to Manny, "can mommy get a little kiss?" Manny happily obliged and giggled. Dad then escorted mom out of the door and Manny waved to both of them.

"Bye, bye!" I giggled and the minute the car pulled out of the driveway, I headed back inside with Manny.

"Well, I'm heading to Rowley's house, see you later!" Greg yelled and shut the door. I sighed, but looked at Manny.

"So, Manny, what do you want to do?" He pointed to his colorful blocks.

"Pway with bwocks."

"Okay then, blocks it is." For the half past hour, Manny and I were busy playing his blocks building who knows what, then we colored for a bit and now we were currently in the kitchen where I'm preparing making Manny's food. I made both of us some grilled cheese sandwiches; when finished, I placed Manny in his high chair. Then, I cut the sandwich pieces for Manny so he could easily grab it with his pudgy fingers; I just ate it normally.

"Want some apple juice, Manny?" He nodded; I stood up, grabbed the juice from the fridge, cup and pour him the drink. He drank it without any trouble; I hear the door open and heavy footsteps come in.

"Anyone home?" a deep voice screamed and I instantly knew it was Rodrick.

"In here!" I yelled over my shoulder and his footsteps strutted into the kitchen; he stood near the doorway.

"Where's mom?"

"Out with dad." I chewed from my sandwich, but placed it down since I had to clean a yellow smug from Manny's face. He happily laughed and I couldn't help but giggle; from the corner of my eye, I noticed Rodrick slightly smile. Throwing the napkin away, I faced Rodrick. "So, why home so soon?"

"Eh, Marcus' parents came home early, they forced us to leave. No big deal." He answered with a shrug; I rolled my eyes, but Manny cried for attention.

"What's wrong, Manny?"

"Miwk!" I skimmed through the fridge, but luck wasn't with me today.

"Sorry, Manny. We have no milk; how about water?"

"No! I want miwk!" he cried; I try to calm him down.

"Fine, I'll go get milk from the store okay? Rodrick, you need to stay here and watch over him."

"Uh, yeah right." He snorted.

"It wasn't an option." I glared at him; quickly grabbing my coat, money and keys, I head out to the door. Rodrick was trailing behind me.

"You're serious!"

"Rodrick, I'm not going to be gone forever, just a few minutes; besides, it's not hard looking after Manny."

"I can barely look after myself! How do you expect me to watch over Manny?" I sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You're being dramatic Rodrick and you'll be fine." Before he could argue further, I stepped into my car, started the engine and drive out into the road. He'll be fine; ten minutes, I walk into the store, bought the milk and hurriedly drove home since I knew how cranking Manny gets. Shutting off the car, I open the door and shuffled in only to find Rodrick sitting on the couch, a book in his hand, with Manny on his lap both asleep. I quietly tip-toe to the kitchen and place the milk inside the refrigerator. Taking out my iPhone, I snapped a picture and smiled on how it came out; I tried my best not to wake them up, but I knew Rodrick wasn't all that mean. He has a heart and deeply cares for his family even though he doesn't show it. Once I show this picture to mom, she will never let this down; I silently laugh and made my way upstairs into my room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's chapter three! Reviews and criticism are welcomed as usual!<strong>_

**EnonymousUser**


End file.
